


SID

by HienSoul



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Multi, Sindy, Tacos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: Sid no ha tenido una infancia fácil, una vida fácil, un ser fácil.
Relationships: Andy Davis/Sid Phillips
Kudos: 12





	SID

**Author's Note:**

> Maravilloso mundo que creamos hace tiempo en la comunidad de LiveJournal.  
> Será la nostalgia lo que ha hecho que lo publique por aquí.  
> El final de este fic engancha con el comienzo de un gran fic llamado Kryptonite de @luandachan. 
> 
> Si nos conocimos en LJ, hola de nuevo.  
> Si no nos conocíamos: bienvenide.

**SID**

No sabe cuantas veces a lo largo de su vida escuchó esas dichosas palabras: “No vales nada”.

Se las decía su padre cuando volvía del “trabajo” y se sentaba a la mesa a cenar. Lo criticaba todo de él. Su ropa, su música, las notas, el perro pulgoso... A Hannah no. Ella siempre fue la favorita. Pero para su padre él no hacía nada bien. Ni siquiera educar bien a su maldito perro, al que le propinaba un puntapié sin venir a cuento. Era cuando se levantaba de la mesa, cabreado, y le gritaba a su padre. Todas las palizas que recibió en su vida (la mayoría de su padre) fueron porque no sabía callarse. Pero no lloraba, no delante de todos. Se sorbía los mocos con rabia y enfilaba escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás. Su madre nunca decía nada. Hannah no le miraba, porque para ella era su hermano mayor el delincuente. El rebelde. El que no hacía nada bien.

Se encerraba en su habitación. Se enfrascaba en sus juguetes, en armarlos y desarmarlos, en combinarlos y luego salir al jardín con Skud pegado a sus pies y explotarlos. Con la música que tanto odiaba su padre a todo trapo. La única manera que tenía su cabeza de callarse era así, con música con la que daban ganas de gritar. A veces gritaba tanto que luego la garganta le dolía por horas. No importaba. Nadie echaba cuentas si decía algo, no iban a reparar tampoco en si no lo decía. Tampoco hacía falta hablar. Con una sola mirada podía aterrorizar a todos los niños pequeños del barrio.

Tenía un vecino. No solía meterse con él porque casi nunca jugaba solo en el parque o se separaba mucho de su madre y sus juguetes. Era algo más pequeño que él, casi se perdía bajo ese sombrero de cowboy que siempre arrastraba consigo. Que no se metiese con él en persona no quiere decir que no lo molestase, a su manera. Solía explotar algunos de los juguetes que al niño se le “perdían” y terminaban en su jardín. El día que su vecino se mudó tuvo una pesadilla. Nunca se lo ha contado a nadie, realmente no cuenta nada de sí mismo. Fue una pesadilla o así quiere recordarlo él. Pero ese día le dio todos sus juguetes a Hannah y no volvió a tocar un muñeco en su vida.

En el colegio siempre estaba castigado por alguna nimia razón. Que si pegar a un compañero, que si robarle el dinero del desayuno, que si ensalzarse en una pelea contra tres tipos de último cuso… Memeces. Un buen día decidió que para eso, mejor no iba más. Se pasaba las horas lectivas en la calle. Mochila oculta en un edificio abandonado que les servía a él y una pandilla de críos como lugar de encuentro y escondites para pasar el rato. Gamberreaba. Robaba bicis, radios, lo que fuese. Rompía cristales, todo lo que se pusiese en su camino. Era la rabia, era la furia, todo eso que tenía dentro y no dejaba salir de otra forma. Es como se sentía. Amigo de nadie, enemigo de todos.

***

A veces iba a un local. Un sótano de mala muerte, medio garito medio local de ensayo. Bill el Niño es el encargado del tugurio y el batería de un grupo bastante ruidoso. Metro noventa de alto, ciento y pico de kilos tatuados. El sobrenombre es una puta tomadura de pelo. El sitio es oscuro, suena siempre heavy sangrante y huele a tabaco, cerveza derramada en los sofás apolillados, orines por las esquinas y algo que le enseñarían a identificar como marihuana. Entre otras drogas. Pero él jamás se drogó. A pesar de sus juntas, de lo puestos que iban siempre todos. Creía que su vida era ya bastante mierda como para añadirle más, y era mucho más fácil que la pasma y los de servicios sociales te pillasen si corrías medio drogado.

Bill le enseñó a aporrear la batería en lugar de romper cosas. Decía que era más provechoso, más difícil que te empapelasen por tocar la puta batería que por quemar contenedores. Pero vamos, era solo su jodida opinión. Y le hizo caso. Podía aporrear hasta que sus brazos le dolían como si se fuesen a caer en pedazos. Cuando se escabullía de la pasma (había veces que era inevitable correr delante de ellos) se colaba en el local, aun cuando Bill ni los demás estaban. Hacía tiempo que sabía forzar una cerradura, y el memo del gigantón no es que le pusiese muchas pegas cuando entraba y lo veía tocando alguna guitarra (robada, prestada, no preguntaba). Se reía con estruendo mientras le decía que si se dedicase a los libros y estudiar con el empeño y la concentración que le dedicaba a los instrumentos, terminaría haciendo tres carreras universitarias a la vez. A Sid aquello le importaba un puto carajo. Los estudios no le hacían ser especial. No le dejaban desfogarse como lo hacía la música. Pero eso no lo decía. Él no decía nada de sí mismo.

***

Al único miembro de su familia que toleraba (su perro no es su familia, es su jinete del apocalipsis) era a su abuelo. Quizás porque nadie le hacía caso y le creían loco. Estaba en una residencia. Le dejaron allí “por su bien” y se olvidaron de él. Al principio, cuando era pequeño, iban a verle una vez al mes. Pero su madre se hartó porque fue olvidando paulatinamente el inglés (nunca lo había hablando muy bien, de todas formas) y la mayoría del tiempo se comunicaba en alemán, su lengua materna. A él le gustaba ese idioma, sonaba enfadado, duro. Él siguió yendo. Aun cuando los demás lo borraron de sus vidas. Él iba casi todos los domingos. Su abuelo le enseñó a hablar alemán, le hizo reír al intentarse ligar a las enfermeras cuando le pillaban con la botella de bourbon debajo de la cama. Las enfermeras le dejaban hacer, porque no le entendían, porque ese bribonzuelo les guiñaba el ojo tan canalla que les hacía enrojecer. Su abuelo le enseñó eso de “Haz lo que te salga de los huevos, y no mires con quién” el día que le preguntó “¿Le has guiñado un ojo a ese ENFERMERO?”. Le gustaba su abuelo. Le enseñó a beber, aunque el bourbon le hiciese ver doble a veces. Los dos parias de la familia. Las dos ovejas negras. Se sentía parte del mundo cuando él le contaba batallas de la guerra.

Por eso fue duro el golpe.

Su abuelo murió cuando tenía 15 años. Aún hoy recuerda el cementerio, el olor a césped recién cortado. El cura y su discurso sobre alguien que no era su abuelo. Los rostros que jamás le visitaron. Las lágrimas derramadas hipócritamente por los mismos que lo abandonaron en aquella residencia de mierda. Sid no derramó ni una lágrima. Nadie le dio las condolencias al único que de verdad lo sentía. Mientras el estirado del cura hablaba, él se acercó al ataúd cerrado. Algunas mujeres se acercaban y dejaban caer sobre él flores que desprendía un aroma dulzón. Le mareaba. Sonrió de medio lado, con ese deje “canalla” que había aprendido del mejor. Susurró “va por ti” y derramó media botella del bourbon favorito de su abuelo ante la mirada atónita de todos los allí reunidos. Ignoró los comentarios ultrajados, a sus padres que se acercaron a él con cara de querer matar a alguien (preferiblemente a él). Ignoró a todos. Se fue sin mirar por segunda vez al que fue el único miembro de su familia. Las manos en los bolsillos, las cadenas de los pantalones tintineando al andar, las palabras de su abuelo resonando en su cabeza.

_ “No te arrepientas por nada. Jamás le des explicaciones a nadie más que a ti mismo. Porque hijo, tú eres tu único dueño y al único al que un día tendrás que rendir cuentas sobre lo que has hecho en tu vida. No querrás llegar a ese día sin tener una buena historia que contar, ¿verdad?” _

***

Hubo chicas. Hubo chicos. Hubo revolcones, magreos, polvos rápidos, polvos furiosos. Hubo.

Claro que hubo.

No se acuerda de la cara de la mitad. No digamos ya de sus nombres. Solo eran eso, una descarga de esas ganas que se instalan en los huevos y duelen y necesitas soltar. Eso.

Hubo mucho de eso. En camas, lavabos mugrientos, en esquinas poco iluminadas. Hubo.

No se acuerda del primero. O primera. No lo recuerda.

Sí se acuerda de Adiss. Ese chico le intrigaba. Sus largas piernas kilométricas, su pelo rubio siempre como si acabase de follar. Fumaba con pereza. Sonreía con lujuria. Te devoraba solo con los ojos. Su actitud relajada que no era más que pura fachada. Ese cuerpo tan alto tirado en el sofá de un garito mal iluminado. Una pierna sobre el reposabrazos. Una mirada líquida bajo el flequillo indómito.

Él no lo buscó. No como a los otros. No fue él. El rubio se acercó a un sillón destartalado de la zona de magreo oficial del garito, donde estaba Sid con una chica encima de su regazo comiéndole la boca como si no hubiese mañana. Llegó, la quitó de un empujón poco caballeroso y tiró de la camiseta negra de Sid hasta que se levantó, guiándolo hasta la salida del local.

No es que Sid se fuese con cualquiera. Conocía al chico. De dos días. Era nuevo en la ciudad pero Bill le conocía. Bastante como para fiarse de él. A medias. Del todo. No sabe. Se fió en ese momento. Le pareció una buena razón fiarse de él en ese momento. Empotrado en una pared desconchada de una pensión nada recomendada. Pero la pensión se podía ir al carajo. Porque tenía una mano dentro del calzoncillo y le pajeaban sin piedad mientras le mordían el labio inferior.

Tuvo el mejor sexo de su vida. Se corrió cuatro veces esa noche. Sin tocarse. Y lo más importante.

Fue la primera y única vez que se dejó follar.

Puso culo. Comió almohada. Lo que sea. Primera y última vez.

Porque no volvió a verlo. Porque se tuvo que hacer el puto análisis porque no recordaba haberlo hecho todas las veces con condón. Porque escuchó dos días después a Peter decir que ese amigo de Bill, ese Adiss que se iba a Nueva York a audicionar como vocalista en un grupo, era positivo. Tócate los cojones.

Pasó los peores días de su vida mientras esperaba los análisis. Y vivía con su padre. Eso era decir mucho.

Él dio negativo.

También recuerda que Lea le acompañó día y noche. Más tarde, cuando el miedo a que su vida se jodiera del todo no pendiese como una guadaña sobre su cabeza pasase, se daría cuenta de que Lea estuvo enamorada de él. Para ella, Sid fue el primer tío. Se enamoró hasta las trancas. Jamás esperó nada de él. Sid no tiene palabras para decir lo importante que la chica es para él y lo que la quiere. Aunque no como ella le quiso. Lea lo superó. No dejó de teñirse el pelo de colores que cambiaban cada mes, enrollarse con otros tíos o abrazarle siempre que le veía. Aún lo hace. Aún le sonríe más que a nadie. Pero eso pasó, quizás por eso mismo Sid la aprecia aún más. Nunca lo hablaron.

Hay cosas que mejor no hablar.

***

Se fue de casa una semana antes de llegar a cumplir los 18. Había estado ahorrando con trabajillos de aquí y de allá (algunos mejor no preguntar en qué consistían) para irse al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Era algo que tenía decidido prácticamente desde siempre. Salvo que la cosa tuvo que adelantarse. Por su padre. Y por la bocazas de su hermana.

Cenaban como otra noche más, escuchando la interminable verborrea de Hannah, los cotilleos sobre vecinas de su madre y las quejas por todo de su padre. Sid callaba o contestaba con la mínima cantidad de palabras necesarias. Entonces fue cuando pasó. Estaba recogiendo su plato, dispuesto a levantarse y salir de allí como otra noche más, alejarse de esa mísera casa cuando su hermana saltó:

-¿Vas a salir, Sid?-levantó la vista de su plato para interrogar con la mirada a su hermana. Sabía de sobra la respuesta, no entendía a qué narices venía aquello.

-Sí-se limitó a gruñir.

-¿A enrollarte con “ese” chico…?-No había ningún chico. Bueno, sí. Había chicos, y chicas. Pero ningún “ese” chico. O chica. No había ningún “ese” porque jamás se había atado o a nadie. Nunca se había enrollado con alguien más de dos veces. Salvo con Lea. Pero ella no contaba porque… era Lea. No sabía a qué venía el comentario de su hermana. Nunca salía por zonas que ella pudiese frecuentar o con gente que ella pudiese conocer pero allí estaba. Esa sonrisa de superioridad, dispuesta a sacarle la chispa de rabia a su hermano y que alzase la voz, ganándose así otra pelea con su padre.

Salvo que esa vez él no fue el primero en alzar la voz.

Su padre le gritó  _ “¡¿Eres un puto marica?!” _ escupiéndole prácticamente todo el puré de patatas encima. Su madre quiso intervenir  _ “Habrá sido un malentendido. Una broma de Hannah. Sid no es gay” _ Hannah y su picajosidad  _ “Pues a mí me han dicho que lo vieron con…” _

Muchos gritos e insultos y prohibiciones y gilipolleces. Sid sin embargo no pudo decir nada entre tanta algarabía de voces y fue entonces cuando estalló. Una voz. Potente, ronca, dura y todos callaron y se volvieron para mirarle. Increíblemente se encontraba mucho más tranquilo que en cualquier pelea con su padre.

-Me lio con tías -  _ ¿ves? _ Quiso decir su madre- ¡Mamá!-la acalló otra vez de golpe- Y también con tíos. Hago lo que me da la gana y con quien me da la gana.

No vio venir a la apisonadora de su padre, que lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Cosa difícil, pues él no era pequeño precisamente. Le bufó en la cara, con los dientes apretados. Un ultimátum.

-Pase tu mierda de música, que tengas pinta de un puto delincuente, pero no joderás con tíos. No quiero un puto marica de mierda en mi familia.-cogió aire casi directamente de los pulmones de Sid-Mientras estés bajo mi techo…

-Tranquilo, papá-contestó escupiendo las palabras poco a poco y soltándose de un manotazo-No tendrás que preocuparte más por eso.

Se fue esa misma noche. Empacando sus pocas pertenencias de valor. Escuchando los gritos de sus padres. Su hermana ya no decía nada.

Cerró por última vez la puerta de su casa sin mirar atrás. Sin decir adiós. Su despedida fue ese portazo seco que retumbó en todo el barrio.

A veces se cruza con ellos.

Hannah le saluda con una sonrisa tímida. Un par de preguntas reglamentarias y entonces agacha la cabeza y se va. Incómoda. Culpable. Sólo fue un comentario para picarle. Para hacer rabiar a su hermano mayor. Ella jamás quiso que eso pasase. Pero pasó.

Su madre las pocas veces que se lo encuentra le dice que coma bien. No le pregunta por nada más.

Su padre no dice nada. Porque no tiene padre desde que cerró la puerta de esa casa.

***

Vivió una temporada en el piso compartido de Lea. Nunca durmió en la misma cama que ella. Cuando los compañeros de ésta se cansaron de tener un okupa en el sofá se buscó un cuchitril. Una habitación en un bloque algo siniestro. Con lo básico para vivir, no le hacía falta más.

Durante un tiempo sobrevivió con trabajillos temporales e incluso haciendo de mula de carga en unos almacenes. A veces le echaba una mano con el garito a Bill. Incluso ha dado conciertos. Con grupos, siempre haciendo “sustituciones”. Toca, le pagan y se va. La música jamás la consideró como un medio de vida.

Mike le consiguió un trabajo como basurero que le ha durado más que ningún otro currele. Por suerte el encargado no conocía del todo a Mike, sino jamás se lo habría dado.

  
  


Vivía. Vive. Según sus reglas.

Sin planes de futuro o preocupaciones por el mañana salvo el de pagar alguna factura y poder comer. Cosa que no le daba quebraderos de cabeza.

Afortunadamente dejar el pillaje le alejó de los radares de la policía. Tener trabajo fijo ayudaba a no pasar demasiado tiempo vagueando con tipos de dudosa calaña. Aprendió a no arremeter contra el primero que le miraba mal por la calle. Sin apego por nadie (salvo quizás por Lea y el viejo Bill), sin ataduras y sin complicaciones.

No se podía decir que fuese feliz del todo. Plenamente. Con esa clase de felicidad que hace que te serenes por dentro y por fuera. Digamos que vivía. Tomando lo que quería, perdiéndose en las sombras de la ciudad, haciendo malabarismos para ser.

Sus reglas. Su libertad. Su vida.

Pero sus reglas se resquebrajaron un día.

Como otro cualquiera.

Soleado y de trabajo. La música a tope mientras aporrea cubos de basura y Bo comenta las noticias de la radio desde la cabina del camión.

Todo normal. Como siempre.

De una de las casas sale un muchacho y deja la bolsa de basura en su cubo. Sid se agarra al camión para avanzar unos metros hasta detenerse en su puerta. Aporrea las tapas y canturrea sin letra mientras hace su trabajo. Pero el chaval sigue ahí anclado, mirándole con intensidad que le hace sentir incómodo. Así que reacciona como siempre hace. A explosiones.

-¿Qué coño miras, tengo monos en la cara?-se aparta los cascos de un manotazo dispuesto a zurrarle a ese pijomierdas como le toque mucho las narices.

-¿Sid?-ahora es él el que le mira con curiosidad.

-¿Te conozco?-no pasa por barrios pijotiles salvo para currar y no recuerda haber coincidido con ninguno así en la vida. Cree.

-Soy… ¡Soy Andy! – y es raro, la manera en la que se ilumina la cara con esa sonrisa. Le oye dar explicaciones de antiguos vecinos y blablabla. Bla. No le hace falta ninguna explicación. Recuerda esa sonrisa. Y esos ojos azules.

-Sí. Me acuerdo de ti.

No sabe por qué le sonrió. Ni por qué le gritó que le invitase a la fiesta. Bueno, es una fiesta (se intenta convencer) Con alcohol. Universitarios pijos. Una maldita fiesta pija.

No piensa ir. No va a ir, de hecho.

Está sentado en el puto local de Bill con Mike comentándole uno de sus últimos asaltos (el chaval tiene que dejar ese mundillo, al final le pillarán, con lo torpe que es) y Lea sentada en el suelo, a sus pies, con la cabeza (ese mes de color naranja) apoyada en una de sus rodillas. A Mike le ignora. Pero reconoce la cancioncilla que canturrea Lea.

_ “Tell me baby, what’s your story?” _

No va a ir. Es un niño pijo, de barrio pijo, de universidad pija.

_ “Where do you come from?” _

Y lloraba cuando se le perdía un juguete y él los hacía explotar. Era un nenaza.

_ “-¿Sid? _

_ -¿Te conozco? _

_ -Soy… ¡Soy Andy!” _

Se levanta y no dice ni adiós.

_ “Ande where you want to go next time?” _

No sabe ni cómo diablos da con la maldita residencia en ese campus de mierda en el que todas las putas residencias son exactamente iguales. Las condenadas.

Pero sigue a la masa que siempre –se dice- se dirige a una fiesta. Y encuentra la fiesta. Se enciende un piti en la misma puerta porque eso de buscar algo nunca le ha gustado y le estresa. Qué coño.

“ _ Tell me lover, are you lonely?” _

Le ve. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago y no sabe por qué. Tan inocente. Apoyado en la pared, temeroso de mezclarse. Mirando a la puerta. Esperándole. Nervioso.

_ “The thing we need is never all that hard to find” _

Es una puta tentación. Retarle, presionarle, tirarle en la cama. Bajarle el pantalón y meterle la lengua en la boca. Se nota que es virgen en todos los sentidos. Aquello es una puta invitación.

_ “Your so lovely, are you lonely?” _

Romperle un poco. Desfogar esas ganas del fondo del estómago. Tirar de él y hacer que se resquebraje. Demasiado inocente para un mundo tan cruel. Alguien tiene que enseñarle la oscuridad del mundo. Y él es todo sombra.

“ _ Giving up on the inocence you left behind” _

Sus reglas y su vida se desmoronaron ese día.

Pero no se dará cuenta hasta mucho después, en una de las veces que trepe por el árbol que da al segundo piso.

Quizá eran las reglas,  _ la vida _ , que quería. Pero no lo que necesitaba.


End file.
